


Stuck

by elletromil



Series: Pumpkin Seeds [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Everyone is moving on, but Merlin is stuck.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Written on Halloween for the prompt “I feel stuck. And everyone is moving without me.”

She’s not surprised when she finds him in her room. “Hey Hamish,” she greets him softly before starting to change out of her suit.

“Elizabeth.” He doesn’t look away nor does he raises up from his seat on her bed to help her. Not that she expected him to. He never does. “I’ve missed you.”

“Me too Hamish. I always do.” Once she’s in baggy pants and an even baggier shirt, she finally sits down next to him, her hand nearly touching his. She wants to, but she knows it won’t be the comfort she wants it to be. “You seem sad.” It’s nothing new, but for the short time they’ve known each other, they’ve always been honest with each other. She won’t change that anytime soon.

“I feel stuck. And everyone is moving without me.”

It’s even harder now not to keep from touching him, but her hand passing right through his translucent arm won’t solve anything. “You could move on anytime you want to.”

“I could.” He concedes, a sure proof he hasn’t lost it yet, that he still accepts the truth of what he’s become. It’s both a relief and heartbreaking. “But I’m used to keeping watch. Who knows what you lot would get up to without me.”

She knows what he means. It’s been hard giving up on being Ginger and becoming Whiskey for that exact reason. But for her, moving on doesn’t mean losing all her friends. Though the argument could be made that if Merlin were to move on, he would probably meet up with all the ones that he’s already lost. Except, who knows really what comes after this half-life?

So instead of empty comfort and even emptier words, she lets him stay the nights with her whenever she’s home, reminds him why he’s waiting. And while she doesn’t wish bad luck on any of them, for his sake, she hopes Merlin’s wait won’t be so long that he’ll one day lose himself.

Then she would be forced to move him herself and she has little doubt that whatever waits entities at that point isn’t anything good.


End file.
